Forget me not
by IDair
Summary: "You're going to forget me in twenty four hours?" Peter Pan has never been good at remembering. Luckily, Wendy Darling can help. Darling Pan High school AU


**Title:** Forget me not

 **Summary:** _"You're going to forget me in twenty four hours?"_ Peter Pan has never been good at remembering. Luckily, Wendy Darling can help. Darling Pan High school AU

 **Timeline:** What is this? I've no idea. Modern High school AU? Storybrooke High school AU? Modern setting probably works better, but whatever you like. Just completely, totally AU.

 **Main Characters:** Peter Pan, Wendy Darling

 **Disclaimer: I definitely, obviously do** _ **not**_ **own OUAT.**

 **I found this digging into some of my folders, 'cause yes, I'm doing anything to avoid proofreading the next chapter of Belonging. So sorry guys, but look this is some Darling pan and it's _not_ angsty. Enjoy it whilst you **_**can**_ **.**

* * *

 **A little note to the guest who reviewed** _ **Only for a night**_ **saying Peter and Wendy seemed real.**

 **I don't know if this will get to you but I** _ **gotta**_ **answer you.**

 **Your comment made my day. Really, I can't think there's a compliment more flattering for a writer, a** _ **very**_ **amateur writer in my case, than saying the characters felt real. I'm doing this for fun, when I spare some time and I'm really sorry if the updates come late (very much late) or if there are any typos or grammar mistakes. I'm even sorry for all the** _ **angst,**_ **to be one hundred percent honest, I insist on putting the characters and whoever chooses to read through** _ **.**_ **I love to write, I love the characters and I try my best to keep them in character and pay homage to them and just to know someone out there loves to** _ **read,**_ **it's unbelievable amazing.**

 **So** _ **thank you**_ **.**

* * *

" _I say, Wendy," he whispered to her, "always if you see me forgetting you, just keep on saying 'I'm Wendy,' and then I'll remember."_

James M. Barrie, Peter and Wendy

* * *

His head hits the wall behind him with a thump and Peter moans but only _half_ in pain.

"Sorry" Wendy mumbles on his lips before standing on to her tiptoes and kissing him fully on his mouth.

His hands find her hips instantly and he pushes her closer to his body.

When she pulls away for air, Peter licks his lower lip and tries to keep his eyes on hers.

His bright green eyes already turned dark. He lick his lips, tries out his voice. (Or his ability to form _sentences._ )

"Not that I'm complain Darling, because I'm _not_ … "he pushes her hips against his own just to point it out how _much_ he wasn't complaining. "I'm _definitely_ not…" his gaze falls down on her lower lip. Her _full_ and red cherry lower lip and the thought of digging his teeth into it crosses his mind. A longing to hear _whimper_ for him, suddenly burns in his chest.

He blinks quickly, shoves it all away, and looks up."…but what was that?"

Pushing him into an empty classroom in the middle of class time just to make out was definitely _not_ something Wendy Darling would normally do. Not even under _his_ worst influence.

"I made a bet with Tink" Wendy explains slightly breathless. "She said I wouldn't be able to stay away from you for at least twenty four hours."

Peter chuckles."Tink really needs to find a new _hobby._ "

Wendy smiles. "Yeah, well, I just wanted to say hi before the bet starts which…" she glances down at her little wristwatch "…is basically _now._ "

Her fingers curls around his shoulders and she presses her lips to his again. But before he has the time to deepen the kiss she lowers them to his jaw. "So I guess I'm kinda cheating already" she mumbles against his skin. And then her mouth skips down to his Adam's apple and to the side of his neck.

Peter closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, "I thought I taught you better than that". His fingers clenches on the thin fabric of her shirt, crumpling the material around the curve of her hips. (It's there again. That yearning. That longing. He _feels_ it, burning underneath his fingertips. It's _right there_ , in the desire to touch her bare skin, touch all of her. And _never_ letting her go.) "Cheaters never _win_ " he whispers.

"I know. This is why I gotta go…" She gives him one last peck on his lips "… _right now_ " and slips away from his grasp.

"Wait" he grabs her waist "if I'm not going to see you for the next twenty four hours. I think I need some _reminder..._ " this time he kisses the side of her neck , right under her ear, his nose brushing against her thick, curly hair "...so I won't forget you"

A laughter and a sigh mix up in her voice. "You're going to forget me in twenty four hours?"

"You know me" He says, his voice deep and low. "I _might._ " Then his lips part, his tongue traces a line on her neck.

Wendy gasps softly and pushes at his shoulders. He slowly pulls back and she looks up at his face intensely.

 _You're going to forget me in twenty four hours?_

 _You know me._

Yes, she does know him.

She knows he is only playing with her. In a weightless way. In an _innocent_ way. She knows it from the light in his eyes and the grin on his lips. But she also knows he used her insecurities against her before. In ways that hurt her, _broke_ her, like nothing else ever did. But that was in the past now. She knew she could trust him. Or at least she _wanted_ to and that was the whole point of trusting someone, wasn't it?

"You're right" she says quietly. "After all, there's a crowd of girls out there who just can't _wait_ to jump your bones" She's playing along, he knows it, but still there's a snickering fear and gust of pain in her voice, he can hear it it.

Peter wants to tell her he'd only like _her_ to jump his bones. Especially in that moment.

(He's always, always, _always_ only thought of her.)

"I'm a wanted man" His eyebrows raise up and he smirks wider instead.

"Man?" Wendy tilts her head and raises one of her eyebrow back at him, genuinely surprised.

" _Boy_ " he corrects before lowering his mouth on her once again.

"I gotta go" Wendy murmurs, her lower lip slips against his as she pulls away from him. Peter moans in protest. "Professor Jones' class starts exactly in five minutes"

"Sure, don't make the _Captain_ wait" he snorts, eyebrows frown and this time his hands loosen their grip on her hips.

Peter called Professor Killian Jones _the Captain_ because the man used to be in the navy and used to own a ship.

A _real_ one.

And apparently, sailing was still one of his favourite hobbies.

Peter hated him from the start and it seemed that the feeling was _highly_ reciprocated.

During junior year, Peter got detention for a week for apparently no reason.

But the Captain claimed he saw him stealing his brand new watch. (Killian Jones was somehow obsessed with time and puntuality.)

Wendy couldn't say if it was true or not.

Knowing Peter Pan it probably was, but she couldn't be completely sure of it.

She didn't know the whole story and Peter didn't wanted to talk about it.

Another thing that was in the past. It had happened a lot before Peter and she became friends for real, and a lot before they got together. When everybody at school, teachers included, thought he was nothing but an arrogant, self-centered, little bully as many other teens and he didn't care enough to even _try_ to change his reputation. So one day he found it easier to just act out on that, the way he was _expected_ to, confirming the opinions everybody already had, regardless if they were true or not.

Peter dropped Prof. Jones' class right after, but still to these days, every time they met in the hallways they still couldn't help but glaring at each other like they wanted to make their heads explode or something.

Wendy kisses his cheek lightly and is about to turn on her heels when Peter pulls her against his chest one more time. "Not so fast" he whispers, lips on her ear "You're forgetting your reminder and I think I have some _ideas_ ". His hand slips under her skirt suddenly, caressing her bare thigh and reaching to the frilly border of her panties.

" _Peter!_ " she gasps, shoving his hand away in a rush, but he knows she's only half pretending to be scandalized.

She let him do _a lot_ of things. Just not at school.

"We are at _school_ " she reminds him.

"Yeah, but do I need to point out _who_ is the one who dragged me in here just to make o-" he never finishes because Wendy's mouth is on his again. She wraps her arms around his neck, her hands tangling at the hair at the nape of his neck, her breasts pressing up against his chest.

Peter groans, _rough,_ from the back of his throat.

When she pulls away, he's out of breath, eyes watered, cheeks _adorably_ rosy and his hair a tousled mess.

Wendy's lips curl up in a smile automatically at the sight.

Peter would have _killed_ her if she told him she found him adorable. Especially after she _made out_ with him.

She takes off the chain with a silver thimble pendant she wears around her neck and puts it in his hand. "Here" she says, closing his fingers over the thimble.

"Don't forget me" she murmurs in his ear, one of her hand still over his closed fist, while the other brushed against his chest, where his heart _thumped_ , and then she disappears behind the door.

Peter watches her leave.

Then he looks down at the thimble in his palm and _smiles_.

* * *

 **Thank you _all_ for reaching the end. **_**Again.**_


End file.
